Theodore and the Big Harbor
by TheStationmaster
Summary: It's Theodore's first day in the Big Harbour and he is completely astonished at how different everything is, compared to where he used to work.


**My first "Theodore Tugboat" story, this time it's "Theodore and the Big Harbor" Enjoy and comment.**

Theodore was a promising young tugboat who was on his way to Big Harbor. This wold be his first day working here.

Everything looked brand new to him, and he saw that the harbor was very big and noisy.

Theodore knew that everyone would be waiting for him, so he hurried over to the Great Ocean Tug and Salvage Company, where he would receive his job from the dispatcher.

"Theodore Tugboat reporting for duty sir!" he announced.

The dispatcher turned around, but couldn't see where Theodore was. Then he looked down and finally saw Theodore.

"So you must be Theodore! You do look a little smaller than expected."

Theodore smiled his bravest smile.

"I'm a very great worker sir, and am ready for my first job!" he said.

But the dispatcher told him there was no work for him that day.

"Maybe you should explore the harbor first!" said the dispatcher.

So Theodore set off to explore the harbor.

"If I want to be a useful tugboat, I must know where everything is!" he said to himself.

Then, Theodore saw the most unusual sight, a group of tugboats going back and forth.

"Are you lost?" said Theodore.

"No we aren't." tooted one of the boats. His name was Philip.

"Lost?" tooted the other boat, whose name was Fillmore.

"But why are you going back and forth like that?"

"Because we're ferries!" tooted the boats at once.

Theodore giggled at the boats.

"Then you must be toot ferries!" he said. "Everyone knows that ferries have wings!"

Then he heard a strange voice coming from above.

"Who are you?"

He looked up and saw a bridge.

"Who are you?" replied Theodore.

"I'm Benjamin B Bridge" said the bridge in a very bridgy voice."

"I'm Theodore Tugboat, and I'm the nicest tugboat around!" he said as he zoomed under the bridge.

"Silly bridge!" thought Theodore. "Everyone knows I'm nice!"

The sun was beginning to set, and Theodore was starting to become nervous. He was the only tugboat around, since the other tugs had went to sleep for the night.

Theodore wondered what dock was his.

"Hello." echoed a voice.

Theodore was worried, until he saw that it was only a tugboat.

"My name is Hank! What's yours?"

"Theodore!"

"Do you want to see the sandy beach?" asked Hank.

"I'm looking for my dock." said Theodore.

"You can share this dock with me!" answered Hank.

"Does everyone share a dock here?"

"Yes they do." said Hank.

So Theodore pulled into the dock and quietly went to sleep.

The next morning, the tugs gathered around the dispatcher to receive their daily jobs.

"We have a big oil tanker arriving today!" said the dispatcher. "Hank and Emily will report to the petrol yards!"

Theodore watched as the other tugs set off to work. He had thought that the dispatcher had forgotten about him.

"Theodore, you'll be working with George today." said the dispatcher.

George was the biggest tugboat Theodore had ever seen.

Later that day, George and Theodore arrived at the docks. A big cargo ship had just arrived and was waiting for them alongside Pearl, the pilot-boat.

"You must be Theodore." said Pearl. "Lets get to work!"

Theodore was surprised when George went in front of the cargo boat.

"Let's go in back now Theodore!" said Pearl. "We don't have all day!"

"But I pull, not push!" said Theodore.

"Theodore, do as you are told!" said Pearl.

"Back home, I always pulled!"

"Have you ever pulled a big ship?" asked Pearl.

"No ma'am!" said Theodore. "But I have pulled barges."

"George will pull this time." said Pearl.

Theodore went sadly to the back of the ship.

The tugs set off to the harbor dock with the cargo ship. Theodore was pushing as hard as he could.

Soon he was feeling much better pushing than pulling.

Finally they arrived at the harbor dock. George turned back to the big harbor.

But Theodore was feeling homesick. He was missing all his friends back home.

Just then, Theodore saw Emily, heading out towards the big ocean.

"Maybe she wants to leave too!" thought Theodore as he quickly went towards Emily.

Theodore knew exactly what to do. He roared his engine and went as fast as he could after Emily.

"What are you doing!" shouted Emily.

"There's work to do!" replied Theodore. "You can't leave the harbor!"

"I have to leave the harbor!" called Emily. "I want to go home!"

Theodore pulled Emily as hard as he could, and pulled her back to the dock.

The dispatcher was very mad at Emily.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"She was going out into the ocean, but I saved her!" said Theodore.

George laughed.

"What's so funny?!" snapped Theodore.

"She needed to go out into the ocean!" said George. "She's a V-Tug you know!"

"What's a V-Tug?"

The dispatcher explained that the V-Tugs were the strongest tugboats around. In fact, Emily was on her way to Spain to deliver a new barge.

Then, the dispatcher turned to Theodore.

"You are just the type of tugboat we need here! But, you should let Emily get to work."

"Yes sir!" called Theodore.

The other tugboats tooted their whistles, and Theodore was the proudest tugboat of all!


End file.
